Document WO 95/17680, which is incorporated by reference, proposes a wheel rotational speed sensor element comprising a leadframe, which is populated on both sides and has a housing with a measurement probe element and an electronic circuit, arranged on one side of the leadframe, and a magnet, arranged on the other side of the leadframe.
Document WO 97/36729, which is incorporated by reference, proposes a method for producing a wheel rotational speed sensor element comprising a first housing part, which has positioning elements with integrated melting elements, wherein said first housing part is surrounded by a second housing part in a plastic injection molding process.